In recent years, the art of utilizing super-micro bubbles of several hundred nm to several dozen μm in size (diameter) has been attracting attention. The super-micro bubbles are used in liquid such as tap water, the water of lakes and marshes or rivers, or marine water or the like. The said super-micro bubbles have the property that the surface areas thereof are very large. The said super-micro bubbles also have physiochemical property such as self-pressure effect. Technology of utilizing the characteristics of such micro bubbles in effluent purification, purification, physical care in the bathtub, and the like has been developing.
One method for generating the super-micro bubbles having the said properties has become public knowledge. That method has steps of, spinning around motor in liquid; raising the flow rate by pump pressure; inhaling the air; and stirring. As such, bubbles are generated. The generated bubbles are then torn into super-micro bubbles by a rotating wing or a cutting tool. Moreover, another method for generating the super-micro bubbles has also become public knowledge. In that method, a liquid jetting nozzle is disposed around an air jetting nozzle, and bubbles jetted from the air jetting nozzle are torn into super-micro bubbles by the force of jet flow of the liquid jetting nozzle. Furthermore, another method for generating the super-micro bubbles has also become public knowledge. In that method, bubbles are generated by stirring, and the generated bubbles go through the eyes of a mesh membrane so as to fine down to super-micro bubbles (for example, see Patent Literature 1).